La Sangre sobre la Rosa
by Erinia Aelia
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos siembra el pánico en Minas Tirith. Nadie sabe quién puede ser el autor de los crímenes y cada nueva muerte aumenta el desconcierto entre la Guardia de la Ciudadela. Un hombre maldecido con una mente racional en tiempos de oscurantismo intentará desenmascarar al asesino, en una ciudad donde todo el mundo calla.


El verdugo retiró mi cabello de la nuca y apoyó apenas la espada sobre ella, tanteando la línea precisa en donde asestar el corte.

Recé. Recé por mi mujer y mi hija, que ya me esperaban en otro lugar, supongo que muy lejos de esta tierra, de este mundo; allá donde Eru decidiera en los albores de los tiempos que fuese la morada final para sus segundos hijos tras vencer el difícil trago de la muerte.

Y mientras oraba con los ojos cerrados, la espada se alzó unos instantes en el aire.

No pude permanecer ciego durante los últimos segundos de mi existencia y mi postrer recuerdo siempre será el rostro de nuestro senescal, Denethor II, con una esquinada sonrisa victoriosa y ruin danzando en sus labios, antes de que el arma descendiera letal e impía sobre mi cuello.

Y por fin, la oscuridad.

Mas la paz tardó en llegarme. Unos cuantos años. Hasta que ese hombre pérfido y réprobo se sumió en la locura y decidió inmolarse en la pira funeraria que hizo levantar para su hijo Faramir.

Y fue cuando cayó desde el Patio Alto de Minas Tirith, convertido en una bola de fuego, cuando al fin hallé descanso; y me encontré caminando entre el trigo, y escuché la vivaracha risa de mi niña, que correteaba en derredor de su madre, aguardándome en la distancia después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

La mañana que unos nudillos furibundos golpearon mi puerta había amanecido gris, y el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia en los cristales acompañaba ese funesto sonido.

Al abrir, un oficial de la guardia me saludó cortés pero cariacontecido, y tras las formalidades obligadas reclamó mi presencia inmediata en el cuartel general de la Ciudadela, sito en el Quinto Círculo. No quiso adelantarme información alguna del porqué, asegurándome que todo me sería explicado en su momento, pero pude intuir por su urgencia y por su expresión que lo que se iba a tratar no era nada bueno.

Me despedí de Drasil con un suave beso que no consiguió transmitirle tranquilidad y salí detrás del alférez.

Nada más arribar, vislumbré el semblante circunspecto del superior ahí al cargo, mi antiguo camarada Beregond, y sólo eso me bastó para convencerme de que acababa de entrar en la boca del lobo.

—Amigo —correspondió Beregond a mi leve reverencia—, temo que no tenga buenas noticias que darte —confesó serio asentando una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Ya he podido deducirlo. No es precisamente alegría lo que flota en el ambiente.

—No voy a negarlo —confirmó apartándome del trasiego frenético del resto de sus compañeros—. Ha sucedido algo.

Me quedé a la espera sin pronunciar palabra. Beregond miró en torno comprobando que nuestra conversación fuera efectivamente privada, ajena de oídos suspicaces, y luego prosiguió.

—Sabes que nuestra misión es encargarnos de la seguridad de la Ciudadela, pero esta función es eminentemente militar y si bien estamos altamente preparados para ello, lo que ha ocurrido nos sobrepasa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Beregond volvió a cerciorarse de que nadie nos estaba prestando atención.

—Me refiero a que nuestra instrucción comprende tácticas y estrategia de guerra, mantener la seguridad en la ciudad, pero en cuanto a… —se pausó. No sabía muy bien cómo introducir la cuestión, así que, tras un suspiro resignado, al final optó por ir directo al grano—. Ha habido un asesinato.

Mi cara tampoco se crispó de la sorpresa. Es verdad que el hecho de contar con cerca de diez mil habitantes implicaba cierta inseguridad ciudadana: robos, amenazas, extorsiones. Era cuestión de tiempo pasar al siguiente nivel.

—Barion, éste no ha sido un asesinato común, motivado por cualquier disputa entre mercaderes. No hay móvil, no hay testigos… Por no haber, no hay ni signos de violencia en la habitación en la que se descubrió el cuerpo, pero te garantizo que sea lo que fuese lo que aconteció, no puede en ningún caso tratarse de un suicidio —bajó aún más la voz—. Necesito que lo investigues.

—Beregond, ¿qué me estás pidiendo? Abandoné la Guardia años ha. No quiero entremezclarme de nuevo en nada que tenga que ver con ella.

—No te lo estaría suplicando si no estuviese seguro de que nadie más aquí puede esclarecerlo. Barion, tú razonas de forma lógica, eres capaz de analizar situaciones rápidamente, de sopesar posibilidades. Tus habilidades deductivas superan con creces la cuadriculada mente marcial de los soldados.

—Sí, y por eso mismo me marché. Acatar órdenes sin sentido y sin pensar no va con mi idiosincrasia.

Beregond se llevó una mano a la cintura y con la otra cubrió su mirada y su frente. Esperó a que yo me sosegase y a que se espesase el silencio entre ambos. Y luego, con toda la entereza que pudo acumular, tensó el arco.

—Barion, el cadáver fue encontrado sobre su lecho. Al principio la criada pensó que estaba dormido, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta después de intentar despertarlo, reparó en una sustancia grisácea en uno de sus orificios nasales, siquiera una minúscula mota… —calló el tiempo justo para disparar la saeta—. Le habían extraído el cerebro a través de la nariz.


End file.
